The invention generally relates to a method for adjusting estimation parameters of an optical storage device, and more particularly, to a method of estimation parameter adaptability adjustment of an optical storage device.
Following the increase in calculation speed of computer systems and the progression of internet, the requirement for data storage of different computer users increases accordingly. Due to the compact size, impressive storage capacity, and economical cost of an optical storage medium such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), an optical storage device such as a CD drive, a CD burner, a DVD drive, or a DVD burner for accessing the optical storage medium has become a standard accessory of computer systems.
Regarding the above-mentioned requirement, new CD/DVD specifications of larger storage capacity and prolonged recording time are introduced with a linear velocity up to 1.1 m/sec. However, when the recording time is greatly increased, the linear velocity will significantly deviate from a typical value of 1.3 m/sec of original specifications known in the art. In the optical storage device according to the related art, the deviation in linear velocity seriously affects parameter settings related to the channel bit rate. Therefore, the optical storage device cannot simultaneously satisfy the original specifications of conventional optical storage media and the new specifications of new popular optical storage media. For example, if a setting value of VCODAC setting is not accurate, a frequency of a clock signal generated by a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) of the optical storage device cannot approach to a current channel bit rate so that a phase-locked loop (PLL) within the optical storage device cannot instantly lock onto the current channel bit rate. Therefore, the PLL cannot effectively operate.
In the optical storage device according to the related art, the parameter settings related to the channel bit rate are usually implemented by setting specific parameters or according to real-time and simple calculation results. However, regarding the adaptability of the optical storage device with respect to the optical storage media, complex mathematical calculations for the parameter settings are required. Therefore, in operation processes of the optical storage device, there is not enough time for such complex mathematical calculations and not enough information to perform adaptability adjustment to enhance the performance of the optical storage device.